Another Era
by i am an uchiha
Summary: What if Naruto and Sasuke had to go to the past to save the shinobi world. Pairing NarutoxMito and SasukexOc. Plz read and review.


There was a cave, in the cave showed a pair of blue eyes These were the eyes of a sixteen year old warrior and his name was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had such an cold look in his eyes and an aura that radiated power that if any one who knew him wouldn't think this possibly could be him.

He was thinking, there was common talk that says a ninja is either good or bad. Or they have good or bad intentions…..well that is wrong.

People in general aren't bad they are good. you see a person can have good intentions but something just always get in the way and the person get deterred away from those intentions and that is what commonly causes a bad thing to occur.

When we humans have intentions, we often have some goal and to reach that goal you will have paths. No person is evil, it is just that the path they chose was wrongly chosen.

As humans we are easy to manipulate, so if there is a path that is hard and you must earn what you will get or if there is a path where something allows you to get what you want quicker, we will choose the easier path which is the wrong path most of the time.

After all in life, a path that looks easy more than likely is a path that is filled with many turns and at the end of that path isn't the goal you've set. That is what most people fail to realize but Naruto knew this.

He stood up as he slowly walked out of the cave and looked at the land around him. He was surrounded by trees and a river. He was in the past, a time where the elemental nations weren't created yet.

FLASHBACK

Naruto's chakra swirled as he passed out mere seconds after his and Sasuke's battle with Madara as the man left to go recuperate. In mere seconds Naruto's body disappeared and reappeared in a white void. In front of him stood a very old man with spiky hair and a long beard with the rinnegan eyes. The man had an staff in his hand and on his forehead was the symbol of the rinnegan.

The man smiled kindly at naruto who continued to stare at him. "hello child" said the man as naruto finally came to. "wha- huh, who are you" said naruto stupidly as the man smiled. "young Uzumaki, my name is Hogoromo but you may know of me as Rikudou Sennin or the sage of six paths" said Hogoromo looking at naruto. "so this is my younger son's succesor" thought Hogoromo as Naruto's eyes widened.

"h-how" said Naruto as that was the only word he could get out his mouth after all he was staring at an legend among legends.

Hogoromo chuckled, this boy was just like his son…. "child you may wonder why your chakra feels stronger." Said the man as Naruto immediately nodded.

His body felt great and he felt calm. ""well, you have more chakra in tune with nature, you see you are my youngest son's successor and you have unlocked his power and they may help you for the things you and *he* must accomplish to establish peace." Said Hogoromo as Naruto tried to grasp the idea of what the sage was saying forgetting the *he* part.

"For you two to establish peace, I must take you to a different time line, the reason for the time line is because this specific time line that I will be placing you two in is a time that could either stop the spread of hatred for good or make it ignite like flames…tell me young Uzumaki, are you up for the challenge, this is your only chance of backing out but remember what you choose to do may will decide the fate of the world" said the man seriously as naruto looked at the man in shock forgetting thh you *two* part again.

Naruto contemplated the man's offer. Soon a picture of Jiraiya came in his head. Thinking of his old master, he thought of how he would always wish peace would be brought to the world. Naruto looked at the sage with determination and seriousness.

"I will accept my job as your youngest son's successor and I will go to the past so I can stop this hatred" said Naruto as the sage smile and closed his eyes."very well, I will bestow of you my knowledge and wisdom and may it help you in the past." Said Hogoromo as he walked to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's eyes as knowledge of all sorts of things filled his head. When Hogoromo finished he stepped back and went thru 100 hand signs in three seconds.

Naruto missed what Hogoromo said as the void flashed and naruto started to disappear, before disappearing Naruto heard Hogoromo's voice.

"there is one person you *two* should worry about if you *two* are to bring peace, that person is Madara Uchiha, you *two* would have to either make friends with him and try to save him from his hatred or eliminate him," he said as Naruto nodded as the light disappeared with naruto.

Hogoromo put his hands in his pockets as he started walking off in the void. As he began to disappear he said a few words. "Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Saauke, good luck on your journey, and may you two bring true peace unlike me who have failed to do so" said Hogoromo sadly as he disappeared into the void as his other half finished talking with Sasuke.

FLASHBACK END

"Naruto sighed as he walked a slow pace. He will bring peace. A true world peace where everyone lived happily and a world where kids could look forward to growing up in. He looked ahead of himself as he hummed. He was heading to one place, and that place was the home of the Uzumaki.

please review and check out my other stories. I am currently writing to fanfics at the same time. A fanfic called revenge and this one. Anyway thanks for taking time out your day for reading and reviewing.


End file.
